codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Dunbar
William Dunbar was the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when Xana possessed him and used him as his loyal servant. At Kadic William is kind of a loner at first, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To no surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich. Later, in the third season, Jeremey suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of our warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder, the group decides to let William join. After Xana uses the Scyhpozoia to take control of William's mind and body, Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his cute dumb personality, he, unknowingly, causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show. Lyoko Form William wields a sword called Zweihander. It's name litterally means "Two-Hander".Traditionally, zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the epsiode 'Final Round', when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. Lyoko Powers (While under XANA's control) * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be by far even faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. * Far Sight: (Tentative name): The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. * Ability to activate a tower for XANA * Control over X.A.N.A.'s monsters Vehicle Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. A Nav Skid was created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by Xana called the Rorkal. Trivia * While possessed by XANA in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, making a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soul Calibur series and having an eye of Xana just above the grip. * His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. * His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. * He was first to get a new outfit. * William is somewhat reckless. His recklessness eventually led to him being possessed by XANA. * William might have been the strongest and most powerful Lyoko Warrior due to the size of his sword. * His Super Smoke ability was given to him by X.A.N.A. knowing how Jeremie would never give him a power having to do with Darkness or Evil. * X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. * In Episode "vertigo", It is revealed that he's afraid of spiders. Gallery 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg William.jpg Williamlyoko.jpg William Dunbar.jpg William23.jpg 2011-09-15 0928 001.png 2011-09-15 0927.png wiliam hand-heaad.jpg Saint_Valentin_294.jpg William_018.jpg William_095.jpg William_106.jpg William_126.jpg William_145.jpg William_154.jpg William_190.jpg William_200.jpg William_218.jpg William_238.jpg Category:Characters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Males